Multi-media messaging centers (MMSCs) enable users to exchange multi-media messages, including photographs, video, audio, and other data. Unlike SMS messages, which are in the same format, multi-media messages depend on the formats supported by various user's handsets, and by various MMSCs. For example, the photograph may be in various formats such as JPEG, GIF, Bitmap, or other image formats. Similarly, multiple formats are available for video, audio, and other data. In general, most MMSCs support one or two formats for each type of data. Communicating such data between users of the same MMSC is relatively easy, since the data format is identical for the requester and the recipient. However, in order to enable an MMSC to pass a message to a second MMSC, which may support different formats and may have different restrictions, the MMSC must either convert the data to the recipient's preferred format, or run the risk of the message being rejected.
Currently, MMSCs from various providers are attempting to set up reciprocal relationships with other MMSCs. However, this requires each MMSC to negotiate and sign a separate agreement, and it requires the MMSC to be aware of all of the format restrictions of each receiving MMSC. Therefore, progress has been slow in enabling users of different MMSCs to communicate.